1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication apparatus based on the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11 standard are widespread today. The flow of wireless communication between wireless communication apparatus is briefly described below.
(1) RF (Radio Frequency) transmission processing in a wireless communication apparatus at the transmitting end
(2) Transmission of a high-frequency signal obtained by the RF transmission processing as a radio signal through a wireless transmission line
(3) Reception of the radio signal and RF reception processing in a wireless communication apparatus at the receiving end
(4) Cross-correlation calculation between a received signal obtained by the RF reception processing and a known signal pattern
(5) Demodulation and decoding of the received signal based on the timing of detection of cross-correlation
The cross-correlation calculation in the above (4) is described in detail. The wireless communication apparatus at the transmitting end transmits a radio signal containing L-LTF, which is a known signal pattern. Then, the wireless communication apparatus at the receiving end calculates cross-correlation between L-LTF that is contained in the received signal obtained by the RF reception processing and the L-LTF that is a known signal pattern, thereby detecting synchronous timing. The cross-correlation calculation is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-324729, for example.